


poorly constructed snowmen

by 101places



Series: AOS Advent [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Advent, F/M, Family Fluff, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: FitzSimmons have a snowman making competition.( AKA : advent day 3 )
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AOS Advent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558597
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	poorly constructed snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> happy third day of december yall
> 
> as always, kudos/comments feel like a nice warm hug from a little snowman

The wind was bitterly cold, but thankfully, the FitzSimmons family all had the common sense to dress up warmly despite the fact that they were only a few yards away from their house, so none of them felt much of the cold.

Sitting on the wooden stairs leading out from the back door of the cottage was Liam. He was cradling a warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands, and his monkey plush that he refused to go anywhere without was neatly propped up beside him, resting in the snow. Not far away was Annie, leaning against the bannister and looking at the scene in their garden in a rare moment of stillness.

In the snow-coated garden were Fitz and Simmons, both busy at work building a pair of snowmen, casting the occasional furtive glance at each other.

They were in the midst of an extremely serious snowman-making contest.

It had all started earlier in the day, when Liam had innocently signed, ‘Can you teach me how to build a snowman?’

Both Fitz and Simmons had volunteered, which had quickly escalated into an argument - or, a ‘debate’, as Simmons would put it - about who was more qualified to teach their son. It was Annie who had presented a solution. They could host a snowman making competition, judged by Annie and Liam, and the winner would teach Liam how to make snowmen.

And so, the competition commenced.

To her credit, Annie managed to wait fifteen minutes before calling the end of the competition.

“This wasn’t as fun as I thought it’d be.” She explained. “You can stop now.”

Simmons stepped back from her snowman, but Fitz continued trying to fix some snow to the head, to keep his snowman from appearing lopsided. Simmons cleared her throat. “The judge has decided that time is up, Fitz.”

With a huff, Fitz stepped back from his snowman and was forced to watch in horror as the snow he had been in the middle of fixing off slowly slid off of the snowman’s head, landing in a pile on the ground. He pointedly ignored the way that Simmons smirked at him.

Annie began to walk over, first inspecting Fitz’s snowman.

“Well… you had some good  _ ideas _ .” Annie said, trying to sound kind but failing catastrophically. “But the execution was just a bit lackluster.”

Fitz turned to Simmons and mouthed exaggeratedly, ‘ _ The execution was just a bit lackluster _ ?’

Simmons whispered in return, “She’s been watching Bake-Off.”

Annie twirled on the spot, ignoring how the movement caused Fitz’s snowman’s head to topple onto the floor completely, and bounced over to Simmons snowman.

“Oh, but this is amazing!” She enthused, darting around to look at the snowman from different angles. “I love the way you accessorised it! You really gave her real  _ personality _ . This isn’t just a snowman - you made a piece of art!”

Fitz watched incredulously.

Annie nodded firmly, then began to look at the two snowmen.

“Hm… okay! You’ve both made some lovely snowpeoples, but unfortunately, there can only be one winner.” Annie looked up at her parents. “I’m gonna have to give the win to mummy. Sorry, daddy.”

Simmons gave a little cheer and, along with Liam, headed off to teach him the art of snowman making.


End file.
